dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Saiyan Blue
& or & Dragon Ball: Xenoverse(Aura) |similar = Super Saiyan }} Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan ' (超サイヤ人ゴッド超サイヤ人, ''Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo Sūpā Saiya-jin), more commonly known as '''Super Saiyan Blue (超サイヤ人ブルー, Sūpā Saiya-jin Burū), is a form that can be utilized after gaining the power of a god, training to master it, and then using the user's godly ki with the Super Saiyan form. This form surpasses Super Saiyan God."Beerus and Champa", 2015''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 25 summary, 2015 Overview Appearance This form is nearly identical to the first Super Saiyan form, the only differences being that the hair is light blue in color while the overall body structure is thinner and slightly taller, similar to Super Saiyan God. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan boasts a vibrant, fiery, electric blue aura, as opposed to the violent, blazing, red-orange aura from Super Saiyan God. Usage and power The form exceedingly surpasses its predecessor, Super Saiyan God, and all of the other Saiyan forms.Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden refers to the state as the most powerful Super Saiyan form, thus surpassing all other forms in the game, including Super Saiyan 4 This form is said to be stronger than Super Saiyan God but even after training with Whis, neither Goku nor Vegeta could challenge Beerus alone. However, even this form is not powerful enough to defeat Golden Frieza at full power. It is also said by both Goku and Vegeta that this form requires ki control and focus, but in return the form gives much better ki control than the Super Saiyan form. Because of this form's perfect innate ki control and the calm mind required to attain it, this form can be combined with the Kaio-ken to create the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan: Kaio-ken in the anime. In the Super ''manga, the form is noted to have a major flaw in its stamina. If the form is subsequently used multiple times in a row, the user will be unable to exert more than 10% of their power, which explains why Vegeta was unable to fight Hit on an equal level like Goku, who saved the form, could, due to Vegeta already using the form against Cabba. Additionally, it is noted by Beerus and Whis that the power of this form at 10% power is less than that of a Super Saiyan God. This flaw is not discussed in as much detail in the anime, with the amount of stamina lost, if any, not being specified. However, it is strongly hinted by Goku when he started his match against Hit, when Hit asked why he was not transforming, and Goku answered him by saying that doing so requires too much stamina and that he was saving it for later. While training on Beerus' planet, Vegeta and Goku use this transformation while sparring under the supervision of Whis. After Beerus and Champa decided to hold a tournament between Universe 6 and Universe 7 for Universe 7's Earth, Goku and Vegeta trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and used this transformation while going all-out for the three days spent in the room. During the tournament between Universe 6 and Universe 7, Vegeta displays this form to Cabba while fighting. He proceeds to use the form during his battle with Hit, but fails because he could not use his full power due to the form's stamina drawbacks. Goku uses the form against Copy-Vegeta, who due to stealing Vegeta's powers also had access to this form. Like its predecessor, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan allows the user to sense and possess godly ''ki. Film appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, after both Goku and Vegeta achieve the Super Saiyan God form and absorb its power, training with Whis and mastering its power, they can use this new transformation. Goku uses this transformation against Golden Frieza form. He is unable to defeat the tyrant until Frieza loses stamina, but Sorbet uses his Bad Ring Laser and mortally wounds Goku. Vegeta steps in to fight Frieza and demonstrates also being able to use this transformation, which frustrates the tyrant and after a fight, he loses his Golden form. Even though he won, Vegeta takes too long to deliver the final blow, and Frieza uses this opportunity to destroy the Earth, killing everyone except those who were next to Whis. After that, Whis redoes time to three minutes prior and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku kills Frieza with a Kamehameha before he could destroy the planet again. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' (DLC) *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' Trivia *Akira Toriyama named the form Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan in his character designs for Goku and Vegeta.Dragon Ball Volume ‘F’ *This is the first transformation which is referred to by two different names frequently. Video-games, merchandise and guidebooks call it "Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan". While the manga version of Dragon Ball Super by Toyotaro acknowledges this name, Whis suggests a shorter one, naming it "Super Saiyan Blue". In the anime, Vegeta refers to the form as Super Saiyan Blue during his match with Cabba, and as of episode 45 it has not been called by any other name since in the anime. *In the original design the form was going to be white instead of blue. Gallery References ca:Superguerrer Déu Superguerrer pt-br:Super Saiyajin Deus Super Saiyajin es:Super Saiyajin Azul fr:Super Saiyajin God Super Saiyajin pl:Super Saiyanin God Super Saiyanin ru:Супер Сайян Голубой Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations Category:Deities